


Feet On The Ground

by RoxyLaTour



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyLaTour/pseuds/RoxyLaTour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll talk about that later." Well, it's later. A follow up to the kiss in Airport '59. T for some salty language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet On The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts in italics. It should hopefully be clear who's saying/thinking what, with their thoughts immediately preceding their words to each other.

_Keep this light._

"Well, we sure had us an adventure, didn't we? I mean, didn't we?"

_You're laughin'. Why the fuck are you laughin' when we almost died back there?_

"Yeah, some adventure, huh? I tell ya Sky King couldna done no better."

_Good. She's not gonna say it. I can't talk about it. I can't._

"Yes Laverne, you certainly earned your wings today. Cool as ice you were!"

_Your lips were so warm._

"I dunno, Shirl, I was sweatin' pretty good there."

_Don't. No heat. Cold shower. Dammit, where is Carmine when you need him?_

"Well, to tell the truth, I think we were both more than a little terrified. I mean, who wouldn't be? Even Sky King would've been quivering in his cockpit. It's perfectly natural."

_Natural. Natural. God, what would Pop say?_

"It got pretty crazy up there, huh?"

_No, Laverne. No. Please don't._

"Yes. I guess I kinda lost my head there for a few minutes. I don't remember much of what happened."

_I remember._

"You said if we were gonna die, you wanted us to be together when we did it, and right before that, you—"

_%$# &^%*!_

"I know. I know what you're gonna say. You said we'd talk about it later, but honestly, I don't know if we need to. I… I… I think… I just… Well, I've always felt like… I never really had anybody… You have your father, and Edna now… They really love you, y'know? I don't know if I ever had that. I mean, you know how my folks are. I think they tried, but… Well, I guess in that moment, feeling like we were gonna crash engines blazing through those pearly gates... I needed to finally feel… loved. Even if it was just pretend."

_I love you. I love you._

"Shirl—"

"No, Laverne. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right or fair to you and… I'm sorry."

_Don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry. Be anything but sorry._

"S'okay… ya know… I figured that it was somethin' like that anyway. I know ya didn't mean nothin' by it. But Shirl, I need you to know somethin' and know it real good. You are loved. I mean, everybody loves you. You're a good friend to anybody lucky enough to cross your path. There's nothin' you wouldn't do for anyone. Who doesn't love you? You got love comin' atcha from all sides like gangbusters. Even my Pop and Edna love ya like their own. And you got Carmine… Jeez, what would Carmine ever do without cha? If he don't love you, then I don't know what love is. And more than anything, I love you. I love you so much, Shirl— ya know,... like... like a friend."

_A friend. Yes. That's right. As it should be. We are friends. We are friends. Why does it hurt so much then?_

"Aw Vernie, I love you too. You're my best friend. We'll always have each other, no matter what."

_God, that dimple. There it is. Oh, my heart. Whatever you want, Shirl. Whatever you want, I'll be that for you._


End file.
